


Professor Blake

by andshesreading



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher Bellamy, Teacher fic, Teacher-Student Relationship, bellamy's a teacher yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andshesreading/pseuds/andshesreading
Summary: ------ I wrote this before I came to terms with being a lesbian and the only situations I could see myself with a guy was in non-romantic and unhealthy/abusive ways - thus I began writing fiction like this ------Leah is asked to stay after class with Professor Blake to talk about her grades.This fiction is by default rape/non-con because the character is in a position where a power balance is in place.





	1. that's pussy babe

**Author's Note:**

> so his class is the last of the day, so when this happens it's after school.

Professor Blake had this habit of walking around the entire classroom during his lectures. He’d start the beginning of class in front and then walk through the desks, up around the back, and then returned to the front. Professor Blake would do this randomly throughout the class, maybe to see what kids were doing or to just move around. Leah hated this because she was constantly doodling in his class, so when he began walking around she had to flip the page over and pretend to be writing notes.

 

She had a feeling he knew she never really took notes, but he never did anything other than give her a glance every once and a while during class. History was never Leah’s favorite subject but she tried her best, even if that only gave her a C average. This semester was worse however, she had a D- and Leah was just hoping Professor Blake would not bring it up and she would get it up somehow.

 

The bell rang, and everyone raced out of the room faster than Professor Blake could tell them to have a good day. Leah was the last one left in his room, her nerves were on edge, praying that Professor Blake would leave the grade situation alone.

 

“Leah, can we talk?” His gravely voice broke the silence and Leah cursed under her breath. She looked up to where he was seated at his desk and nodded. She stopped packing her bag and approached his desk.

 

“You can sit down,” Professor Blake motioned to the chair on the side of his desk and she sat resting her hands in her lap. “I wanted to discuss your grade in my class.” He looked at Leah’s reddening face and his eyes softened when he realized she was on the verge of a panic attack. His hand instinctually touched her knee which shocked Leah.

 

“Leah, it’s ok,” Mr. Blake reassured, “You’re not in trouble, I just want to help you.” Leah nodded and felt his hand give her knee a quick squeeze and then it was gone. She let out the breath she had been holding and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I, uh,” Leah paused, not sure of what she wanted to say, “I didn’t know how to ask you for help.” She paused again wondering if she should say what she was thinking.

 

“You’re um, kind of intimidating.” She finally admitted and she heard Mr. Blake let out a chuckle. Her cheeks reddened again, feeling silly and embarrassed with the whole situation.

 

“Can I ask in what way?” He wonders lightly, not taking offense. Leah stops and tries to define what makes him intimidating because it’s everything about him that makes her nervous around him.

 

“Um, I mean, I’m not sure what it is specifically but you just,” She looks anywhere but him and finished her sentence, “Your voice is really deep, and I uh, you always walk around the room during class.” Leah doesn’t know what he’s going to say next and she still hasn’t looked at him since starting that sentence.

 

Professor Blake leaned closer to her, as if to tell her a secret, “I won’t bite, I promise.” He said just above a whisper in a huskier voice than usual. Leah took a moment to consider his words, ‘won’t bite’ it sounded like a foreshadowing of future events but she pushed it out of her mind. Leah met his eyes and smiled shyly at him, he returned the smile but with what seemed to be a hint of wickedness.

 

Leah was the first to break the eye contact and she heard him laugh lightly and then clicking of keys on his computer. The next ten minutes were filled with him going over the work she half-assed and giving her some advice for getting her grades up. Leah while half-listening, was imagining Professor Blake’s hand on her knee again. She wished he had moved his hand farther up her thigh, what Professor Blake had said earlier repeated itself in her head.

 

Professor Blake noticed her not paying attention, and stopped talking. He was waiting for her to snap out of her trance but she kept imagining Professor Blake with his hand down her pants. He put his hand on her knee again to get her attention, Leah’s breath hitched in her throat and her eyes snapped to his.

 

Professor Blake raised his eyebrow at her, silently questioning her behavior. Leah’s cheeks turned bright red for the fifth time since sitting down and she looked away. Eyes glancing down at his hand on her knee and then back up to his eyes.

 

He followed her glance down to his hand and then understood. He considered his next move, weighing the outcomes and then slowly squeezed her lower thigh. His eyes studied her face, watching her avert her glance to the floor and then back to his hand moving painfully slow up her thigh.

 

“Is this why you’ve been so flustered?” Professor Blake asked with a little bit of cockiness laced in his voice. “Hmm? You’ve been thinking about my hands on you.” He moved closer to her, invading her space with confidence. Leah nodded, her breath was shaky.

 

Professor Blake shook his head and used his other hand to lift her chin so she was forced to look at him.

 

“I want you to say it, Leah.” He brought his face an inch from hers and then brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “Tell daddy everything you’ve been thinking about.” Leah whimpered and felt her clit throb. Professor Blake kissed down her neck sweetly, and then he kissed his way back up to her ear and bit her lobe. Leah gasped and leaned into him. She grabbed his arm and held on to it as if she was going to fall.

 

Professor Blake continued to kiss and bite her neck while she tried to compose herself enough to tell him what he wanted to hear.

 

With a shaky breath she began, “Yes,” Leah said weakly. “When you p-put your hand on my thigh I couldn’t stop thinking about your h-hand down my pants.” Leah admitted and Professor Blake hummed contently against her neck.

 

“You know, Leah,” Professor Blake started slowly. “I’ve been wondering why you’ve been _so_ distracted in class, but it seems I’ve found the answer.” Professor Blake brought his hands to her waist under her t-shirt and pulled her into a standing position. He sat on his desk and lead her back to his front against him. Leah’s heart was beating faster than it should have been and she knew Professor Blake could tell.

 

He wrapped one hand around her throat tightly with enough pressure to slightly hinder her breathing. Leah leaned her head back on his shoulder and ground her ass into his crotch unintentionally. Professor Blake chuckled and squeezed her neck more tightly which caused Leah to grind down even more.

 

“It seems, Leah.” Professor Blake darkly graveled in her ear. “That you like it when I take control, no?” Leah nodded and he continued.

 

“Does this mean you’ll be a good girl for daddy?” Leah let out a trail of mumbled yes’s and Professor Blake used his other hand to unbutton her jeans and force his hand into her underwear which he found were soaked through. He groaned into her neck.

 

“Fuck, princess you’re so wet for me.” Leah was so overwhelmed all she could do was let out little whimpers and moans while he touched her and whispered filthy things in her ear. “Daddy’s gonna make your pussy feel so good, Leah.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Blake’s fingers were deep inside Y/n’s pussy rubbing and grinding into her g-spot. “You like that, princess?” He rasped in her. Y/n moaned a ‘yes’ in reply. 

 

She ground her ass into his boner, making him groan and curse, “Fuck, princess.” He rasped. “You make me so hard, I want to feel your tight little pussy on my hard cock. Will you be good for daddy and let him fuck you?” Y/n nodded and let a stream of yes’s fall from her mouth. 

 

He pulled his hand away from her dripping cunt and she whined in protest. He flipped them around so she was bent over his desk. 

 

Professor Blake grabbed her jeans and underwear and pulled them down her legs, finally seeing her dripping pussy squeezing around nothing. He groaned and leaned over Y/n and whispered in her ear. 

 

“Princess, you’re such a good girl for daddy,” Y/n let out a whimper and pushed her ass against his crotch. “Fuck, sweetheart, I can’t wait to feel your tight cunt around my cock.” 

 

Y/n heard Professor Blake undo his buckle and the moan he let out when he pulled out his cock, stroking it lightly. 

 

She jumped as his cock head brushed her clit, gathering her wetness. He chuckled from above her and did it again getting the same reaction from her. 

 

“Please, daddy” Y/n began, her voice was weak and desperate. “What princess, what do you need?” Professor Blake replied sweetly, his hands touching and grabbing her body. 

 

“Can you um,” She began, “can you be rough with me, Daddy?” Professor smirked and replied to her. 

 

“Yes, honey, I can be rough with you.” He rasped as he grabbed her hair tightly and tugged. Y/n moaned and begged him to fuck her. 

 

Professor Blake lined his cock up to her pussy and pushed in slowly listening to her gasps and mewls. Once he was fully inside her, he began thrusting shallowly letting her adjust to his size. 

 

“Do you want it harder, baby girl?” He asked in her ear. Y/n responded eagerly with ‘yes’s and ‘please’s which were cut off by her breath hitching when Professor Blake thrust into her harshly. 

 

He set his pace brutal and fast, yanking her hair back so her back was against his front. His other hand wrapped around her throat. 

 

He ground into her after ever couple thrusts, making her push back against him and whimper into his hand. Y/n closed her eyes taking in Professor Blake’s larger-than-average dick, she couldn’t believe how good he was making her feel.

 

Professor Blake rasped in her ear, “Fucking hell, Princess, your pussy’s so fucking good around my cock.” He bit down on her earlobe and then soothed it with his tongue. 

 

 

Tears started to form in her eyes from pleasure, unrelenting pure pleasure. She could feel herself coming close to orgasming, and Professor Blake must have noticed this because he moved his hand from her mouth to her clit, rubbing fast and hard. 

 

Y/n came about a minute later. She shook silently with shaky breaths in his arms. Professor Blake came seconds later inside her. 

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I came inside you.” He worried. Y/n laughed and replied, “It’s ok, I’m on the pill.” 

 

Professor Blake pulled out of her and helped her get dressed silently. He watched her tuck her shirt back into her pants and then looked up at him. 

 

“Look, Y/n,” Professor Blake began, but she cut him off. “I know, this was a mistake, but thanks for uh, that.” Y/n said with hesitation. 

 

 

He laughed and then replied, “Princess, maybe you can stay after on Friday so I can help you with some classwork?” He suggested with dubious meaning. Y/n nodded and grabbed her bag and left the room already dreaming about their next meeting.


End file.
